Field
The subject matter provided herein relates to inhibition of EYA tyrosine phosphatase; in particular compounds, compositions and methods relating to inhibition of EYA tyrosine phosphatase.
Description of the Related Technology
Protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs) are a group of enzymes that remove phosphate groups from phosphorylated tyrosine residues on proteins. Protein tyrosine (pTyr) phosphorylation is a post-translational modification that can create recognition motifs for protein interactions and cellular localization, affect protein stability, and regulate enzyme activity. Maintaining an appropriate level of protein tyrosine phosphorylation activity plays a role in many cellular functions. Development of inhibitors of protein tyrosine phosphatases may be a promising new avenue for new therapeutic compounds.